pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet time Cooking magic ~I'm So Hungry~
Sweet time Cooking magic ~I'm So Hungry~ (スウィート タイム クッキング マジック ~胸ペコなんです私って~, Suīto taimu Kukkingu majikku ~Hara Peko Nan Desu Watashi tte~) is the image song of Ann Fukuhara. It was first used in Episode 7. This song is written by Kōji Mihama. Lyrics Rōmaji= Itadakimasu! Kokoro to kokoro wo awase hora Yume! Oto no! Furu kōsu ajimi shitai Minna to no oshaberi wa maru de ichigo no shibun onpu Nayami wa ne chansu piri kara na shigeki hachi bun onpu Chanto shite nakya okorareru kedo Oishī oto ga konna ni afureteru Itadakimasu! Konete konetara namida mo ne egao e to kawaru Sweet time Cooking magic Yume no kiji ni yūki shōshō to yūjō wo para parari Gokkun makenai aji! Ī ko ni ne shiteru demo nanka mune ga jū roppun onpu Ano ne Saisho no rakkī shiawase Ano hi anata ga oshiete kureta nda Itadakimasu! Zenbu nokosazu seikō mo shippai mo aru yo Sweet time Cooking magic Hana tsumande...nante dame dame yo Shoppakute nigakute mo pakkun kakushi aji ne Itadakimasu! Kokoro to kokoro wo awasetara junbi OK yume! Oto! Furu kōsu Itadakimasu! Tsugi no watashi wa donna aji? Machikirenai gamen dekinai kara... Tsumamigui da! Manpaku hāto ne Gochisōsama mō jūbun! Uso...yappa okawari!! |-| Kanji= いただきます! 心と心を合わせ　ほら 夢!音の!フルコース　味見したい みんなとのおしゃべりはまるで　イチゴの4分音符 悩みはねチャンス　ピリ辛な刺激 8分音符 ちゃんとしてなきゃ怒られるけど 美味しい音がこんなに溢れてる いただきます! こねてこねたら涙もね笑顔へと変わる Sweet time Cooking magic 夢の生地に勇気少々と友情をパラパラリ ごっくん　負けない味! いい子にねしてる　でもなんか　胸が16分音符 あのね 最初のラッキー幸せ あの日貴方が教えてくれたんだ いただきます! 全部残さずっ　成功も失敗もあるよ Sweet time Cooking magic 鼻つまんで…なんてダメダメよ しょっぱくて苦くても　パックン　隠し味ね いただきます! 心と心を合わせたら　準備OK 夢!音!フルコース いただきます! 次の私はどんな味? 待ちきれない　我慢できないから… つまみぐいだ! 満腹ハートね ごちそうさまもう十\分! うそ…やっぱおかわり!! |-| English= Thank you for the food! If we put together my heart and yours, look! It's a full course of dreams! And sounds! I want to take a taste. Talking with everyone is almost like strawberry-flavored quarter notes Worries are a chance, you know. They're eighth notes with a little kick of spice I've to do it right, or I'll get yelled at, but So many yummy things are overwhelming. Thank you for the food! If you knead and knead it, even tears will change into a smile, you know? Sweet time cooking magic! Batter of dreams and courage, sprinkled with a shake of friendship Gulp! It has an unbeatable flavor! I'm being a good girl, but you know, my heart feels like a 16th note You know what? A first lucky moment is happiness That's because you told me that on that day Thank you for the food! Without leaving a thing! There is a sour of happiness, and also mistakes Sweet time cooking magic! You mustn't hold your nose … That's a big no-no Even if it's salty, even if it's painful, crunch! There's a hidden spice Thank you for the food! If we put together my heart and yours, then we're OK to go! It's a full course of dreams! And sounds! Thank you for the food! What flavor is the next one? I can't wait, because I can't bear it… I'll snatch food for me! And then have a full heart. That food was delicious! That's enough Just kidding… I think I'll have seconds after all!! Screenshots *So SWEET!!!! ANNmysong.png ANNmysong2.png ANNmysong3.png ANNmysong4.png ANNmysong5.png ANNmysong7.png ANNmysong8.png ANNmysong9.png ANNmysong10.png ANNmysong11.png ANNmysong13.png ANNmysong14.png ANNmysong15.png ANNmysong16.png Videos Category:Insert Song Category:Music Category:Prism Girls Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs in PRSL